Golden Luck
by Minni-chan
Summary: Marik Ishtar, thief for a living, stumbles upon the house of Ryou Bakura after trying to escape from his captors. Ryou allows Marik to stay with him and learns of his twisted past and hidden secrets. MarikxYami Bakura  Despite what the summary may seem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Well I found my way back into my stories and realized that I had one chapter of the fanfic 'Silver and Gold' up. I read through it and remembered how much I liked this fic but realized that I lost all track of what I was going for and what I had written after (which was like two chapters) to my old computer crashing. So I decided to modify the story completely. The beginning is pretty much the same but bits and pieces have changed. And it's now Marik x Yami Bakura. I also changed the title as you can see, to Golden Luck. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any characters mentioned below.**

_**Golden Luck  
**_

_Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Destiny of Some  
_

He ran. He ran faster than he ever had for as long as he had lived. Because this time, he was in a life or death situation. His dark skin blended in well with the darkness, and his lithe body allowed him the ability to fit into smaller places then someone of a larger stature. His sandy blond hair blew back in the harsh breeze as his golden adornments glowed in the moonlight. Anyone looking at him would see a beautiful exotic prince, not a petty thief.

He heard them yelling, regrouping, then chasing after him once again. His captor's footsteps grew closer as he tried to expand the space between them. But it was no use. The bag which held the goods he had stolen weighed him down. But it wasn't like he could just drop it and go; he had spent his whole life trying to find exactly what was in that bag. He stopped abruptly to catch his breath and surveyed his surroundings for one quick moment.

There was a row of white town homes ahead in the distance. Seeking refuge, the man re-gained his strength and sprinted closer to the houses. He found that the lights were off in every window of them. Of course, it was two in the morning! But the question was, how would he get inside? Then he saw an open window. Perfect! He could just leap through it and hide from his captors.

His lean muscles flexed as he vaulted himself into the window, landing with a quiet thud on the relatively new hardwood floors. He slouched under the window frame, took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Now all he would have to do is wait until they gave up on their search. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching him. "_Oh Ra. I'm caught." _He worried.

He quickly opened his eyes and saw a man about his age standing above him. His pale skin glowed in the light that poured through the window and his mane of messy white hair made him look like an angel. He was stunned and couldn't move. He was fixed on the chocolate brown gaze that held him. Lavender eyes stared into brown without even a blink. But finally, the white angel spoke.

"May I ask what you're doing in my living room?" a soft English accent spoke. He eyed the small man sitting on his floor. He was exotically beautiful, unlike anyone he had seen before. Clad in black he looked like someone out of a ninja movie, besides the fact that was adorned with a lot of strange gold jewelry. His blond locks were sweaty and he was breathing deep. But his wide violet eyes were captivating and looked somewhat innocent, like nothing he had ever seen before. He didn't feel a bad aura coming off of him and wasn't planning on calling the cops or kicking him out. But he wondered why exactly the strange man had appeared in his house of all places.

"I… Ummm… I was kind of being chased and I uhh... Saw the window open. Please don't call the police I promise I'll leave!" he stuttered nervously and leaped off the floor and placed his hands on the window pane, one foot already out. But before he could say goodbye a pale hand pulled on his shoulder and turned him around.

"Why don't you come sit down in the kitchen while I get you something to drink? Then you can tell me about what all is going on. My name is Ryou Bakura by the way." He smiled softly at the man and led him into the kitchen, pulling out a stool by the island. Ryou grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with ice water, handing it to the man.

"I'm... I'm Marik Ishtar. Th…Thank you very much Ryou. Well… Umm you see my situation is a bit hard to explain…" Marik stuttered on once again staring down at the glass of water Bakura had handed him. How would he explain to this innocent person what he was up to? He couldn't get someone like that involved. He looked up at Bakura as he pulled up the stool across from him. Bakura placed a hand on top of his and smiled innocently.

"It's alright; I have plenty of time. And I don't intend on letting you leave until you tell me" he let out a small laugh and grinned even wider, winking a chocolate orb. "It's a pleasure to meet you Marik." He finally spoke and removed his hand from Marik's, crossing his arms and leaning in, waiting for a story. Marik let out a huff and began.

"Well you see, I'm originally from Egypt. But I came to Japan because I was sent here by my… Family to obtain a few relics that had been stolen from us many years ago. After I had stolen them, I was chased by the people who worked for the evil ones who stole the items I needed." He breathed and looked towards Ryou, who was seemingly interested in his story. "And as I was losing my lead on them, I spotted an open window to your house and I… Um kind of jumped in. I swear I wasn't going to take anything I was just staying for a moment until they left..." Marik blushed and played with his fingers.

"Ahh I see. Sounds like quite the adventure! So I'm assuming that bag is filled with all your loot?" Ryou motioned towards the sack on the floor next to Marik.

"Your assumption is correct. But please, whatever you do, don't touch them alright? I'm begging you." The thief gave a weak smile and stifled a yawn. Ryou peered over at the florescent blue clock that shined from his microwave.

"Oh my, it's already two-thirty. It's safe to assume that you don't have a place to stay tonight, and I have a spare room so why don't you stay here tonight?" he paused, realizing that he _was_ inviting a thief into his home but shrugged "There's only one condition: Don't steal anything!" he laughed lightly. Marik's eyes lit up

"Really? Thank you so much Ryou. You're right, I don't really have a home; I've been traveling from hotel to hotel following the people I sto-reclaimed the items from. And I have a feeling I won't be welcomed back there… So I suppose I need to head back to Egypt. Although I'm not sure if I can face—wait why am I telling you this? I'm sorry Ryou." Ra, he was such an idiot sometimes. Babbling on to this kid about his life was stupid and pointless. But he had nowhere else to go and with someone as gullible and Ryou, Why not stay?

"Well then you can stay here and get some kind of a job until you earn enough to head back to Egypt. But please don't apologize; honestly this is the most exciting thing to happen to me in ages. Now c'mon I'll get you something to wear and show you the guest room." Marik looked down and realized that he was still wearing the tight black ninja-like clothes he had been wearing earlier. Bakura grabbed the glass of water he had given to Marik and placed it in the sink. Marik grabbed his pack and Ryou led him upstairs wordlessly. They arrived in Ryou's spotless room. It was fairly plain, with white walls, a modern black bed with a dark blue bedspread, and a matching white bureau. Making his way to the tidy bureau, he grabbed some clothes out of it and handed them to Marik.

"The bathroom is down the hall, across from the guestroom. You can shower and whatnot in the morning." Marik thanked Ryou and took the clothes from him. He was very grateful that the white-haired boy was acting so kindly towards him even though they had just met, and under the circumstances

"I very much appreciate it Ryou. Well… I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Sweet dreams!" Marik smiled and shut the door after him, swearing he heard someone whisper "_sweet dreams to you too.._." in his ear as he exited. He shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom to change. It seemed the boys were about the same size, and the black tee and grey sweatpants fit him perfectly. He had to admit it was nice to rid of the tight articles he had been donning for quite awhile.

He turned the sink on and washed the sweat off his face. It had been quite a long day indeed, and he was exhausted. So he picked up his pack he had thrown down and headed across the hall to the guestroom.

It was a simple room, almost matching Ryou's, except for it being a bit smaller. The twin-sized bed was pushed up against the window, and probably got a lovely amount of light in the daytime.

Marik still wondered why he was being treated so nicely by a stranger, especially one like Ryou. It was like boy was actually his guardian angel… But he pushed that thought aside and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers over his golden locks, and fell into a deep sleep.

In the other room, Ryou reclined in his bed, writing absent-mindlessly in a small journal he kept in his bedside table. He was dressed in boxers and nothing else. His messy white hair glittered in the light of a stationary lamp. In flawless script he wrote:

"_Today was quite an interesting day… A strange Egyptian man came through my window, in the middle of stealing valuable objects from very wealthy people. I'm not sure why I let him stay, but I did. It wasn't like I could kick him back out onto the street to meet his immediate death..._

_I have an extra bedroom here and nobody to stay in it. I have to admit I've been quite lonely these days, and maybe this strange greek god-like man could provide me with some entertainment in my life. I've just been so… bored. Ever since father left I've just been alone. Sometimes I feel like my life really has no purpose and I'm all alone, a little white fish in a big blue pond. But Marik doesn't seem like that. The threads of his life seem very important in the scheme of things. He has family and a purpose and even if they aren't good, at least he has them. God, Amane where are you? I miss you so much… After all these years I just want to see my sister. But at this point seeing you and Mum feels like it could only happen in my dreams. I hope very much that Marik is a gift sent from you to somehow rid me of my sadness…"_

Ryou closed the journal and placed it back in the night stand. Switching off the light, he yawned and snuggled himself into a ball in the safety of his bed. Tomorrow would bring new, exciting things and he dearly hoped that Marik would not betray him. He seemed like the only hope for friendship in his life.

**And there we go! Chapter 1 is complete. This chapter was intentionally short due to the fact that the next one is very important and has the potential to be lengthy. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcomed, Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! You may notice I changed the Point-of-views around. I kind of just started typing the chapter in first person and went with it. First person is a little more challenging but it lets me get inside everyone's heads which is thoroughly enjoy.**

**Don't mind the **content** of this chapter. It's somewhat of a lime if you would like to call it that. It just kind of happened, I wasn't planning on this being M but it all just came out. So much for a guilt free story...**

**Yu-gi-oh and the characters do not belong to me in any way.**

_Chapter 2: The Ring of a Dreamer_

_**Marik's POV**_

Rays of sunshine were the first thing that greeted me when I awakened. It fluttered softly through the glass of the window next to me. I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings. A nice, modern bedroom met my eyes with bare walls walls and a modest size bed which I currently was laying in. It took me a second to regain my memory of how I ended up in this situation.

_That's right, I'm in that Ryou fellow's house aren't I? The poor guy, I probably scared the shit out of him. _I pondered, debating whether or not to get out of bed or wait for Ryou to come fetch me. After a few minutes of waiting, I decided on the former. I'm not the most patient of people.

Getting out of bed, still clad in the drab clothes Ryou had loaned me. I made my way into the hallway and nearly ran into Ryou who was walking the opposite way.

"Oh I was just coming to fetch you!" He grinned, like a small child would when they saw their mother. "It's Saturday so I don't have much in particular going on. Perhaps you'd like to take a shower and we could go around town for a bit?" Ryou suggested. I let out a grumble and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I tiredly agreed. I rubbed his eyes and stared at Bakura. The white-haired angel suppressed a giggle as he so obviously took me in. This earned a glare and a "What's so funny?" from Marik.

"Oh, let's just say you look like you definitely need a shower." he laughed "The bathroom is right there and towels are under the sink. There's also a blow drier down there if you're into that kind of thing. Oh and feel free to use the shampoo and soap that's in the shower." he motioned to the bathroom and turned for his room.

I dragged myself into into Ryou's modest bathroom and grabbed a towel. After a few moments trying to figure out how to work the damnable shower I finally got it working. I stripped of Ryou's comfy clothes and stepped into the warm sanctuary. The water fell onto my body and it wasn't until then that I realized how utterly dirty I was. Generally I was a relatively vain person and being dirty and unattractive was not my style. But as I watched the dirt and grime that accumulated from running like a fool through the city for days. My hair was straggly, which pissed me off immensely. I, Marik Ishtar have the greatest hair known to man... When kept up correctly of course. I lathered up my body with soap and scrubbed clean, enjoying the soft feel of my clean, dark skin.

_**Ryou's POV**_

I headed towards my room then immediately made my way towards my guest room after bidding Marik a goodbye whilst he showered. I figured he would take a while so I took the time to figure out what my house guest was really up to. Indeed, I felt terribly bad for snooping but I felt like I had no other choice in the matter. I _had_ to find out what he had stolen.

There it was, the tattered draw string bag just sitting innocently beside the bed. It was just begging to be opened. I hurried over to it and pulled open the strings, Peering inside all I saw was gold. It glittered, sparkled, and flashed in my eyes. I gasped and looked through the items that resided in the bag. I took them out, one by one laying them on the floor.

The first one was a golden eye. I stared at me menacingly as I held it in my palm. Shivering I placed it down. Creepy. The second item was a medium sized rod. It had a matching eye to the one on the first item with winged ends on each side. I shrugged and placed it next to the eye. Then, I pulled the final item out. It was a beautiful golden necklace. The piece was circular with the mysterious eye in the center. My pale fingers grazed the tear droplets that fell from it. I stared at it for a few moments, running my fingers over the different parts. For some reason I was drawn to it.

I just _had _to put it on.

So I complied with my undoubted need to wear the strange piece of jewelery. As I dropped it carefully onto my chest, the last thing I saw was Marik standing in the door in a towel with a wide eyes. A bright light shined in my face, blinding it went black.

_**Marik's POV**_

Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck _Fuck._

That's all I could think of when I walked into my loaned sleeping quarters. I saw the Millennium Eye and Rod laying on the floor, my bag wide open. And then Ryou with the Millennium Ring fastened around his neck. It glowed only for a moment. Then it happened. His body went limp only for a moment, eyes closed. Then the opened again. All I could see was hungry red eyes. And they were sighted on nothing else but _me. _

"Well _hello _there my little tomb keeper." A deep sadistic laugh bellowed from the throat of what used to be Ryou. I was frozen in my place, deer in the headlights. I refused to speak to the beast as he stood up and threw his arms in the air, stretching his lanky, pale arms above him.

"Feels nice to have a body again. This pathetic boy is a sorry excuse for a man. But a great mind slave. Don't you think tomb keeper?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I continued to stand there in my towel, hair dripping and forming a puddle on the carpet below me.

"Wh-Why are _you _here?" I questioned, my voice shaking. To be honest I was utterly terrified. The evil spirit of the ring was known to be as sadistic as they came. He chucked madly and took a few steps towards me. I backed up instinctively.

"You have to ask that keeper Marik? I would expect more of you." he paused and moved closer "I'm here to get my revenge of course!" Even closer. I backed up more. Closer. Closer. Closer. Then I hit the wall. Shit. There was nowhere else to run and the spirit was closing in on me. I rolled to the side and tried to make my way to the door. But it was too late. Quick as a flash, two pale arms slammed against the wall on either side of me, trapping me.

"Your stuck here my darling." He breathed, warm breath tickling my ear. I didn't know what to do. I was completely and utterly defenseless. Any means of defense I had, namely the Millenium Rod was across the room and the spirit had me held down. I could kick him, knee him where it hurt, but I was honestly too frozen to move. His face moved closer to my ear, wild white hair brushing my face. I shuddered.

"Lost for words? You're so pretty when you're scared Marik _Ishtar_." the spirit whispered. The way he spat my name made me cringe. I felt his knee wrench itself between my legs. No way out now. I felt the warmth of his whispering breaths and slowly felt a wetness trace it's way around my auditory. My breath hitched in turn as he slowly wrapped his mouth around the receiver and I felt his teeth slowly nibble on it. I growled deeply in my throat and writhed my head to get him off of me, but it only resulted in the spirit moving his hands from their straddling position around me to tracing the curves of my body. Down my arms, they went, past my naked abdomen and finally making their way to my toweled thighs.

He dug his sharp nails into my upper leg and I let out a hiss. Asshole. What the hell did he think he was doing? The towel did no good. His claws went right through it. I noted that Ryou needed to buy thicker towels.

"Enjoying yourself little one? I figured I would show you how real men have _fun" _He pressed his clothed body towards my partially naked one and grinded against me. I flinched as the spirit moved his mouth from my ear to my neck, suckling and biting his way down. I squirmed under his body feeling uncomfortable and strangely turned on at the same time. Nobody had ever treated me this was before, so lustful, so _passionate._ The friction of my body under the spirit's only made him more excited.

As he nibbled on my neck, he suddenly bit down. Hard. I gasped in surprise and let out a throaty moan. It hurt like hell. His teeth sunk into my dark skin and I felt the stickiness of blood flow from me. The spirit lapped it up, like an eager animal. He sucked and bit and swallowed to his liking as I gasped and moaned, not in pleasure but in pain. With one last drawn-out lick he brought his face from where it was buried in my neck up to eye level with me. His fingers crawled down my thighs and then slid under my towel, making their way back up dangerously. I hissed but did nothing as he stared into my lavender eyes. My blood covered his mouth, the same color of his enticing eyes.

"You're quite the feisty one _Marik. _And your blood is delectable." He hissed slowly "Why not see what else we can do in the _compromising_ situation eh?" without giving me time to reject his offer, he captured my lips with his. My eyes were wide open as he forced his bloody lips around mine. I gritted my teeth together as his lips latched onto mine and his snake-like tongue working it's way around. The salty taste of my own blood filled my mouth and I was instantly feeling queasy. The spirit's eyes closed and he pulled one hand out from under my towel and ran it's through my wet, sandy locks, pulling my mouth even closer to his. His tongue battled with my teeth and finally wrenched them open. I gave up and gave in, our tongues battling for dominance.

I _knew _this was completely wrong but I didn't really have a choice. It felt good to have his warm body pressed up against mine, his hand that still lingered on the back of my thigh making its way higher until he kneaded my ass. I moaned inside his mouth as he explored me. My breaths were labored pants. My legs shook and gave out. The spirit caught me before I fell and slowly lowered me down onto the floor. Our lips never separated as we continued our battle. He wrapped his legs around my torso and pushed his body as close to mine as he could, putting out manly areas in a compromising position. I, at that point was extremely turned on and the feel of the hardness in the spirit's pants which only made me groan.

"What's your name?" I moaned into the spirit's mouth. I realized that I had neglected to ask that question. I thought for a moment the evil spirit may kill me after he finished ravishing me but put that in the back of my mind.

"Just call me Bakura." he murmured in a think English accent. Bakura. I noted that he took Ryou's surname as his own but didn't pay much mind. I was too engulfed in the happenings inside my mouth. Bakura nibbled on my bottom lip and ran his hands down my sides, tracing the lines of my chest. Butterflies ran rampant through my stomach and I wrapped my arms around Bakura's neck pulling myself off the wall and closer into his embrace. I slowly caressed the soft tips of his snowy hair, burying my hands into it. It was like the fur of a rabbit, so soft and cloud-like.

"What's my name Mariku? Tell me it." he hissed into my mouth and he let his hands crawl onto my back, clawing their way up. I screamed in pain at the fact that Bakura's nails were digging into my mess of scars. I liked to forget they were even there most of the time but now was not the time. The pain was terrible and I squirmed uncomfortably with no avail.

"Ba-Bakura" I moaned and shuddered.

"Good, don't forget it now darling" he cooed and let his fingers carve themselves hard against my lower back, the part that wasn't filled with mangled tattoos. I could only assume he was etching his name there, or at least that's what it felt like. I was marked, like a common animal. I was disgusted in myself but my thoughts slipped away as Bakura continued to engulf my lips. The war of tongues ceased and instead he explored, biting, nibbling, licking his way through every crevice of my mouth, thrusting his tounge as deep as it could go until I nearly gagged.

Before he could explore even more, the spirit broke the kiss. I gasped for air as did he. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself face to face with a pair of sparkling bloody eyes. They were frightening, sadistic, but somehow seemed content. But as they narrowed I unraveled my arms from his neck and leaned against the wall noting the fact that he was still wrapped around my nearly naked torso. We stared at each other for a moment that seemed to last eternity until he grinned.

"I'm glad I pleased you little Tomb Keeper Ishtar. You are quite a energetic one but I must leave you now, I have some things to _handle _with my pathetic little host. And this is quite the compromising position. Although I'm sorry I can't help you with the little _issue _I may have caused." He snickered and slid his pale hand under the towel that had mostly fallen off and squeezed my erect length once. I gasped as Bakura winked at me and unhitched himself from my waist, wiping his mouth and kneeling, taking my mouth in for one last mind-numbing kiss.

"Next time you might not be so lucky darling, I only spared you cause you have the potential to be a good fuckmy sweet Marik." he whispered, leaving me in a state of shock before laying down where Ryou had originally been posted before the spirit took over.

"Until next time Mariku..." He murmured.

_**Ryou's POV**_

I opened my eyes slowly and moaned. My head pounded and my mouth tasted salty. I sat up dizzily and held my head, realizing that I was still in Marik's room and gasped. _Shit. _I turned around quickly to see Marik slouched against the wall. He wore nothing but a towel that rode up a little too far for my taste. His lavender eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping. Dried blood and marks adorned his neck and around his mouth as well as claw marks that scarred his thighs.

"M-Marik? What happened" Marik didn't reply, only stared. I glanced down at my chest and realized I was still wearing the necklace I had taken from Marik's bag and that the other two golden items were laid out on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I-The bag... I was curious—sorry sorry." I stuttered messily "Erm.. What exactly is this thing?" I pondered out loud. Marik shook his head and stared at me blankly. He stood up dizzily, positioning the towel, thankfully not exposing me to something I really didn't want to see. However I did manage to notice the slight bulge in his towel but decided to not think about it.

"I-I don't want to talk about it... I need another shower." He groaned and scampered unevenly out of the room. I didn't know what to say.

What had happened to me? I retraced my steps. First I put that necklace on. Then I blacked out. I woke up with a pounding headache and found Marik with blood and a disturbed look on his face. Had I done that? I shivered and stood up, then realizing I still had the necklace on. I tried to pull it over my head but stopped.

"_I wouldn't do that it I were you little slave." _A voice cooed. I looked around, frightened. Nobody was there. I dropped the necklace back down on my neck.

"_Good would do well to listen to your Master" _the voice I concluded was in my head praised. I was confused and scared.

"_Who are you? Get out of my head!" _I mentally screamed, I didn't really have any experience with dealing with voices in my head. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe I'm just hearing things.

"_I am your Master and you will obey me you pathetic boy." _I shuddered and nodded my head. I couldn't fight back against a voice in my head after all. I stood up and made my way downstairs. I needed a good cup of tea right about now.

_**Marik's POV**_

Shutting the door to the bathroom, I dropped my towel and stared into the mirror. I was disgusted in myself for the way I looked, once again. This time I was covered in sweat, blood and smelled of lust. My hair was knotted and matted down, bloody and messy. Claw marks were everywhere. Bloody nail marks ran up my thighs, red lines up my relatively toned body. I turned around to see the extent of Bakura's work and admired the word etched onto my black, swelled and bloody. It said only one word in impressive handiwork considering the position it was written in.

B A K U R A.

I groaned and turned back around, examining the marks on my neck. There were bite marks, love marks, and the two gaping fang marks that were bright red. I brought my hand up to them and hissed at the pain it caused to touch the sticky substance.

I shook my head and walked over to the shower, this time to cold. When I stepped in I bit my lip to stop me from letting out a pained scream. The cold water burned all the bloody marks that covered me head to toe. The blood flowed down the drain. It took me a moment to notice the painful erection I still had and groaned. I let the cold water work it's magic and fell to the floor of the shower. Wrapping my arms around my legs I curled into a ball and let the tears fall from my eyes. The icy water washed over me as I cried.

Why was I crying? Yes, I had nearly been molested by the evil spirit of the ring, the worst of them all. But the thing that frightened me the most was the fact that I enjoyed his ravishing of my mouth, the feel of his hands on my body. It was a scary thought. I was truly surprised that I was still alive, I assumed I was going to die by the spirit's hands, by _Bakura's _hands. His pale... Soft hands...

Poor Ryou. The boy must be frightened beyond comparison. The way I looked must have made him wish he had never met me. And by this time Bakura was probably invading his mind. Scaring him, taunting him. That's what the millennium spirits did after all. Or so I had heard from my family. I sighed heavily and stared at my feet. I guess this wasn't the time for sulking. I had some serious explaining to do.

Picking my mangled body up from the shower floor I scrubbed the blood off of my skin. '_Damn spirit, what is it with his blood obsession? He's like a damn vampire' _I cursed Bakura in my head. I turned off the water and dried myself off. Realizing I really didn't have any other clothes than the ones Ryou had lent me, I put them back on and dried my hair, wasting as much time as possible.

I peered down the steps and saw Ryou sitting at the table drinking what looked like tea. I inched closer to him and noticed the pained expression on his face. I wasn't sure what to say as I walked towards him and sat on the couch opposite to him. He looked up at me with a confused, innocent look on his face. It was amazing that not even an hour ago that innocent face was twisted into a malicious grin. I put Bakura's face in the back of my mind for the time being.

"Umm hi." I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the white-haired boy.

"Mind telling me what's going on here Marik?" he asked, more politely then I would have. If I were in his shoes, I would have beaten the answers out of me by now. I sighed and played with my fingers still avoiding Ryou's gaze.

"I told you not to go in my bag." I muttered. I felt Ryou's eyes on me and I peeked up to see lines form on his forehead, clearly he was not amused.

"But I did anyways. So what happened after that?" He continued to stare, his usually kind brown eyes clouding with confusion. I sighed. He won this time.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I paused and stared at the ceiling, gathering my thoughts. "It all started when I lived in Egypt. I grew up there, underground and away from humanity. About a year ago I set out to collect the items what you saw in my bag. The Millennium items, the Pharaoh's treasures. The seven items each have special magical properties. That's not important right now though. The Millennium Necklace, which you are wearing right now contains the evil spirit of the Thief King of Egypt." Ryou gasped and looked down at the shiny golden ring that adorned his neck. He moved his hand to touch it then decided against it.

"Evil spirit? You must be batty..." Ryou murmured. Somewhere deep down, he knew Marik was indeed completely sane. He brought his face to his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know Ryou, he's taken quite a liking to you. He's sharing your mind with you now. I... don't really know what we can do but I'll try to help you however I can okay? Bakura doesn't seem that bad honestly. Just listen to what he has to-"

"Wait what did you just say?" Ryou cut me off suddenly. I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned. Did I say something bad? Then it hit me. I called him Bakura. Now that's going to piss Ryou off.

"Bakura? His name is Bakura? But that's MY name. He can't take it!" Ryou threw a fit just like I suspected. I sighed and wanted to hit myself but I was in enough pain as it was.

"Er... Yeah. I don't know why but he adopted your last name." I muttered. Ryou was ticked off, with good reason of course. But I just didn't know _what _to do. I could always use the Millennium Rod and get inside of Ryou's mind to visit Bakura but I _really really really _did not want to have to deal with the rod. The shadows were not my favorite people to hang out with. Although getting molested by Bakura was slightly appealing, my body could not handle any more blood loss.

"You know what? I'll deal with this Bakura when he comes around. For now we should probably get you some clothes cause it seems like you'll be staying awhile. Let's head downtown for now." Ryou changed the subject and gave me an obviously forced smile. I agreed with him, I needed to get my mind off of all this Bakura business.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm in desperate need of some retail therapy." I gave Ryou a cheeky grin. Clothes were always my weak spot. Luckily I had a lot of 'spare change' from my escapades.

"Let me go grab my money from upstairs alright?" I said, rising from my position on the couch. I headed upstairs and shivered when I stepped in my room, replaying the events of the past few hours. Shaking my head I grabbed my money out of my bag and shoved the Millennium Eye and Rod back into it. Kicking the bag under the bed I cursed the stupid items.

I made my way downstairs and saw Ryou still sitting on the couch, head down and white hair covering his face. His shoulders shook and I stood there not really knowing what to do. He didn't acknowledge me as I walked over to him and sat down.

"Ryou...?" I asked, a little louder then a whisper. The boy looked up at me, tears staining his pale cheeks. I gave him a weak smile and wrapped my arms around him. He responded to the gesture by placing his tear-stained face in the crook of my neck, continuing his crying. I stroked his hair and held him like that for awhile.

"You're going to be okay, I'll help you through this." I whispered.

**There's the end of chapter 2! It was loads better then the first considering I wrote this over the course of the past two days and the first chapter was written at least 6 months ago. I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**But I know what you're thinking. "This is really fast and they already made out and it's only the second chapter!" Yes, I am well aware of this. Think about it this way: Bakura is a evil sadistic freak trapped in a ring who finally got out of there. The first thing he wants to do is get some action and Marik is adorable and there. Bakura _always_ gets what he wants.**

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys. This took a little bit for me to figure out where the heck I was going with this. This chapter alone is more then the first two put together. But I finally figured it out and sat down to write most of this in one sitting. So without further ado, enjoy the fluff!**

_**Golden Luck**_

_Chapter 3: The Tip of the Ice burg_

**..:Ryou:..**

I felt like a fool. A child. A weakling. Here I was, crying in the arms of a man I just met. However, I was glad to have Marik here. Yes, It was his fault that this mysterious spirit ended up in my house, but it was my fault for going through his belongings when he told me not to. It was nice to have someone stroke my hair and tell me everything will be alright. I can't remember the last time I had someone there for me like that.

"_You poor little boy" _I heard someone speak softly. I peeked over Marik's shoulder for a moment and saw nobody. Was I hearing things? I knew I was a little batty, especially with the knowledge that some random five thousand year old spirit currently shared my body with me. Could that be the voice I heard?

"_Ding ding ding, You're a winner! What a smart little host" _The voice cackled once again in my head. My life had started to become complicated once Marik stepped into my door, or window to be exact, but now with a spirit lurking around in my head everything got a whole lot more interesting. I made me regret ever wanting my life to change.

"_Aww you don't like me little one?" _I internally growled. I didn't want his remarks, I didn't want him lurking around in my mind. I didn't know how to respond to him, I guess he could read my thoughts or something. If that was the case, maybe I could talk back to him. "_Get out of my head. Get out you stupid spirit!" _I hissed. Immediately a manic laugh filled my mind.

"_Only for now darling..." _The voice hissed. I could almost see the malicious smile he was giving me, taste the poison of his words. A shiver ran up my spine, but I was glad that the voice was gone. Maybe he went to sleep or something.

Coming back to reality, I realized that I was still crying in Marik's arms. I slipped out of his embrace and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked up at the Egyptian. He probably thought I was a bumbling idiot but It was okay.

"Thank you, really. I feel better knowing I have you here." I was truly grateful for Marik, more then I could tell him. Now that I had Bakura around I would need someone to keep me sane. Marik knew things about Bakura I didn't, and after what I assumed was some kind of encounter this morning, I bet that he knew more then he even wanted to.

"No problem, really. I got you into this mess in the first place. Now come on, let's go out." Marik spoke, placing a hand on my back. I nodded and led him outside to where my car was parked on the street. He raised his eyebrow at my shiny white car in the drive way.

"Nice ride. I definitely see you as a white car person. I goes with the hair." He laughed and patted me on the head. I made a face, not particularly liking it when people touched my hair. We got into my car and I started it up.

"Being in a car makes me miss my motorcycle. I hate cars. They don't give you the chance to appreciate nature." Marik mused. Personally I wasn't one for motorcycles, actually they scared me very much. I wasn't an adrenaline junkie, things like motorcycles and roller coasters scared me to death.

"You had a motorcycle? And you're still alive?" I responded. Marik turned to me and let out a 'hmph' and rolled his amethyst eyes at me. Clearly he didn't like me questioning his death trap of choice.

"Really now Ryou, people only die from motorcycle accidents when they're being fools. Someday I'll get a motorcycle and prove it to you..." He said, a malicious look covering his face. I dreaded the idea of being on a motorcycle with someone like Marik. He didn't seem as responsible as he claimed.

"So Marik, why are you in Domino anyways?" I quickly changed the subject. Talk of motorcycles was leading us down a dangerous path, next thing I knew I might end up on the back of one just so he could prove his point. Marik blinked and looked down, playing with his tan fingers. He looked uncomfortable to say the least.

"Umm... I was here to visit my sister. Her name is Ishizu." I could tell I hit a nerve, and I didn't want to make Marik upset. I smiled at him, hoping to relieve his tenseness.

"Is that all?" I questioned. I didn't know anything about his sister but I had a feeling her and Marik didn't get along too good.

**..:Marik:..**

I played with my fingers in the seat of Ryou's car. I didn't enjoy uncomfortable situations in fact, I liked to be in control most of the time. So Ryou's question brought up unsafe territory. He really didn't know anything about me and it would be reasonable that he would want to know. But did he have to bring up my reasons for being in Domino? It was the one thing I wasn't quite ready to talk about. But I couldn't lie to him, so I would have to tell him.

"Well to tell you the truth, I came here to find the rest of the Millennium items. It just so happens that my sister possesses one of them. The people who were chasing me were protecting her." I spoke. Ryou nodded, seemingly understanding what I was talking about. He didn't reply, or say anything until we reached the shopping district of Domino. It was probably good we left that subject behind us for now. He knew in short why I was here, and hopefully he was content. We were quiet for the rest of the car ride.

"Here we are." Ryou finally said, pulling the car into an open parking spot. We got out of the car and walked up to the closest store. It was called 'Valentine's Closet'. Fashionable men's clothing was displayed on the outside.

"This is my kind of place" I thought aloud and Ryou laughed.

"I figured. You seem like a fashionable guy and I couldn't let you walk around wearing my clothes. They just don't fit your personality right." He mused. We walked into the store and I was in heaven.

I went from rack to rack fingering through the clothes that line them. Pulling out things I liked I soon had a large pile of clothes laying over my arm. Ryou followed me around, dumbfounded.

"Hey honey, you seem to have a good eye." I turned to face a blonde woman. She was a well-endowed woman and dressed in a purple vest and matching mini-skirt. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to think so, you seem pretty well-dressed yourself." I replied. She laughed and flipped her blonde locks with one well-manicured hand. I had to admit she was a looker. A few naughty thoughts made their way into my head but I quickly pushed them away. I was too much of a needy bastard for my own good sometimes.

"Well I _am_ Mai Valentine. Welcome to my closet darlings." she cooed, reaching a hand out to me. I shook it and she turned to Ryou. The look on his face was priceless as he stared into the shopkeepers cleavage. For some reason I wasn't surprised that Ryou was uncomfortable with beautiful women, he didn't seem to have much confidence in himself around anyone, even me.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance Ms. Valentine. I am Marik Ishtar and this is my friend Ryou Bakura." I gestured to Ryou with a thumb. Mai smiled and reached her hand out to Ryou. He looked at it for a moment with wide-eyes and shook it shyly. Poor kid, he was going to be scarred for a bit after this one.

"The pleasure's mine you beautiful boys, now let me show you to a fitting room for those lovely items Marik!" Mai spoke loudly. She led us back to the fitting rooms and Ryou sat on a chair outside awkwardly, hands folded on his lap. I tried on my personal favorite outfit, a cropped purple top and black cargo pants. Then another with a blue tank with a black vest and tan pants. I tossed a black cape into the mix, I had a thing for feeling powerful. It probably stemmed back to my days in Egypt, after never being able to have any control, leaving and being free made me power hungry. I didn't want to be told what to do and how to do it anymore. I was going to wear a damn cape if I wanted to.

"I feel like your boyfriend or something..." Ryou complained. I chuckled at him. Ryou was really a nice kid to sit through my seemingly endless clothing obsession. If I was in his shoes, I would have dragged me out of the store by now. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, satisfied with my pickings.

"I'm done now, relax _honey_." I teased Ryou, poking him in the ribs. I tossed a long black jacket that didn't fit me quite right into his arms. "This would look good on you, don't bother trying it on, I can just tell. I'm buying it for you too." I decided quickly that I needed to do something nice for the kid, after all I was sleeping under his roof.

"Wow, thanks Marik I don't know what to say..." Ryou looked at me funny, but grateful at the same time. I dragged him by the wrist to the counter where Mai stood.

"Hey Mai, your clothes are wonderful, I'll definitely be back sometime soon." I dropped my purchases on the counter when a glint of gold caught my eye. I looked into the glass case to see assorted gold jewelery.

"See something you like Marik?" Mai cooed, placing her elbows on the counter, cleavage dangerously close to my face. This Valentine woman was so desperate it was laughable. I shoved that fact aside and gazed at the wonderful gold pieces that stared back at me.

"Yes actually. I'll take the earrings, the necklace, and the upper and lower arm cuffs." Mai raised an eyebrow at me, checking out the price tags. It wasn't a good sign when the owner of the store thought her accessories were expensive. Either that or she didn't think I could afford them, boy was she wrong.

"You _do_ know these are real gold, and they are a bit pricey right?" Mai asked. Money didn't matter to me, I had plenty of it from the years my family spent guarding the Pharaoh's tomb. We were unbelievably wealthy and I intended to take advantage of that wealth. I hadn't been able to wear any of my jewelery due to the fact that I was running from the self-proclaimed 'good guys' for awhile.

"_Wearing silly jewelry will only make you more likely to get caught Marik. You must leave it here."_ I remembered Ishizu telling me before I had left Egypt. At the time I had moaned and complained about her cramping my style, but Ishizu was 'Always' right so I had to listen.

"Of course, money is no object Ms. Valentine." I gave her a pearly smile as she finished checking me out. I rolled my eyes at the receipt but didn't care much. The jewelery meant more then money anyways.

**..:Ryou:..**

I waited next to Marik by the counter, bored to death. It _was_ my idea to take Marik shopping, but I figured he would just pick up a few things like a normal guy. Of course I had to be completely wrong. Marik shopped like no other. He was looking at some jewelery that I didn't much care for. I always felt things like necklaces and especially earrings were meant for girls but then again, Marik was very feminine.

I unfortunately still had the ring on, but I hid it under my shirt. Why would I want people to see the gaudy piece of gold around my neck? I thought about the stupid thing and groaned. At least the spirit 'Bakura' seemed to be busy, with what I had no clue.

I sighed and I let my mind wander back in time, remembering trips out with Mother and Amane all those years ago. They would spend hours searching for clothes, shoes, toys, anything they desired. They laughed and enjoyed themselves while I just followed them around like a puppy. If I could go back to those days, I would. I was happy, my family was happy, we were together. It's funny now that I look back on it. I used to dread the time Mother and Amane spent shopping but now I missed it terribly. Just one more day, one more minute to tell them how much I love them. But that will never happen, they're all dead, gone.

"Ryou? Hey snap out of it!" I snapped back to reality, immediately noticing how close Marik's face was as he waved his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Marik, I zoned out there a little..." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Marik rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out of the store. I assumed he had already said goodbye to Mai and purchased his clothes because he had a large bag draped around his wrist.

"Marik, where are we going?" I asked. I had no idea what Marik was planning, I didn't even know if he knew his way around Domino. As far as I could tell, he only just arrived in the city.

"We're just going to eat, i'm starved. You know, neither of us bothered to eat anything this morning." Marik was right. I hadn't realized it until then but neither of us had eaten. I felt bad, knowing that Marik had been on the run for quite some time and I hadn't bothered to do something as simple as feeding him.

"Oh Marik, I'm sorry it totally slipped my mind after thi-" I started to apologize but Marik cut me off mid-sentence.

"Don't apologize Ryou, I'm taking you out to eat anyways. We both had a hectic morning." He stopped in front of a somewhat nice looking cafe. "We'll eat here, is that alright?" Marik asked, but before I could respond he dragged me inside anyways. It was a quaint, modern place with classic light blue walls decorated with interesting artwork. I quite liked the look of the place actually. A hostess approached us as we walked in.

"A table for two?" She asked. The woman was your classic hostess. Pretty, but a little plain, she had shoulder length chestnut hair. A smile was plastered on her face, obviously for her job. Normal people didn't smile like that, they didn't have anything to be that happy for.

We sat down and ordered out meal, eating in a comfortable silence with the occasional light conversation. It was nice to have someone to eat with, I couldn't remember the last time I had gone out to eat with someone. I got to know a few things about Marik, I figured that getting to know the person who was living under my roof would probably a good idea. After we finished, Marik excused himself and went to the restroom.

He got back a few minutes later, dressed in the cropped purple top and black pants he had purchased along with his jewelry. I could instantly tell that Marik's confidence went up just by looking at the way he sauntered back to the table. He could be such a girl. The Egyptian walked over to the table and picked up the check, taking it to the register to pay.

"Come on, Lunch is on me." He smirked, once again dragging me around. It irritated me that he liked to pull me with him, I could walk just fine. But I didn't say anything, Marik was too good of a person to be mean to.

**..:Marik:..**

We left the cafe after I had paid and headed around town. It's not like we had anything to do for the time being, I supposed my mission to find the rest of the Millennium Items was postponed for the time being. That bothered me a bit, it meant that the other side would have a better chance of getting their paws on my prizes. It's not that I wanted the items for myself, I really didn't care I just didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands.

We spent the rest of the day wandering around Domino. Surprisingly, Ryou and I got along well. We laughed and window shopped, I didn't want to expose Ryou to anymore of my torturous shopping habits. I made the hassle this morning up to him with a trip to the book store. I had found out during our adventure that Ryou loved mystery novels, so we stopped in and with much protesting, I bought him a couple.

Before we knew it, the sun was setting. Ryou grabbed my wrist and instead of me leading him, he led me. "Marik, let's go to the harbor! We can watch the sun set!" He looked ecstatic over a little thing like a sunset but I laughed and gave him an 'Okay.'

We made it to the harbor and sat on a ledge that overlooked the water. I had to admit it was a beautiful sight. The blue sky turned from purple to yellow to orange and finally to a bright red. The fiery red reminded me quite vividly of the Spirit Bakura's eyes. I shivered at the thought of those piercing eyes looking straight into my soul.

Why had my mind wandered to Bakura anyways? I was definitely scarred from this morning. I had put the event behind me and had a wonderful day with Ryou, but looking at this peaceful red sunset had brought my thoughts to the spirit.

I peeked over at Ryou and thought about how much he and Bakura looked alike. They had the same wild hair, although Ryou's was much more tame and the same pretty face, Bakura's more angular and manly. Ryou turned to me, catching me staring at him and gave me a strange look but smiled nonetheless. I smiled back at him, realizing that the resemblances between him and Bakura ended with outside looks. I could tell just by looking into Ryou's chocolatey eyes that he was nothing like Bakura. Ryou was gentle, kind and caring. Bakura was violent, malevolent, and angry. How could two so different people inhabit the same body? Beats me.

I noticed a weight on my shoulder and looked down to see Ryou's head on my shoulder. I felt the rise and falls of his chest, and came to the conclusion he was sleeping. The amount of innocence possessed in this one boy was unfathomable. I knew at that moment that I needed to speak with Bakura again. I couldn't let him taint Ryou, there was just something wrong with that. The innocent needed to stay that way.

Deciding that disturbing Ryou would be heartless, I picked him up and carried him back to the car. He was light as a feather so I didn't mind. The car was pretty close. Once we go there I reached into Ryou's pocket and grabbed the keys. I unlocked the car and strapped the angelic boy into the passenger seat, then got into the driver's seat, throwing our bags in the back.

It dawned on me that I had no idea where we were in proportion to where Ryou lived. I looked around the car dumbly, and noticed that he had a GPS. Thank Ra for technology, how would I survive without it? After clicking the black electronic piece on and fiddling with it for a few moments I finally managed to set the damn thing to home.

The drive was pretty short and the city not too hard to navigate around. Ryou slept like a rock the whole time. I was relieved once we pulled up to the townhouse. I carried Ryou and our bags inside. Taking him upstairs I tucked him in bed and shut the curtains. He needed all the sleep he could get, he had a long day after all. I smiled and bid him goodnight, shutting the door behind me.

I went to my own room and crawled into my bed, fully clothed. I found out shortly that I couldn't fall asleep. I was restless, my thoughts once again brought back to Bakura. I found myself replaying our meeting this morning. My body ached for the first time that day. I guess I had been too distracted to notice the cuts. I was used to pain. Pain had filled my life ever since I was a child. It used to hurt when I was hit, cut, bruised. But now it was just a dull feeling, there in the back of my head. And Bakura's pain wasn't so much pain as... enjoyment. I almost wanted to smack myself for thinking that but pushed it away. I had to go visit him, I needed to learn more about the mysterious Egyptian Spirit. And I knew just how to get there.

I hopped out of bed, and grabbed the bag of Millennium Items, pulling out the Millennium Rod. I stared at the thing, thoroughly annoyed with it. I hated using the Millennium Rod, It drained me and made me feel like complete and utter shit. But desperate times call for desperate measures. The side effects and moodiness of the Rod would wear off after a bit but the lingering evil that came as a price would stick around for a day or two. I groaned and rubbed my temples.

I Softly made my way towards Ryou's room and opened his door. He slept on his side with his knees to his chest, white hair spilled over his shoulder and his face was even more angelic then when he was awake. I breathed in deeply and knelt down at the side of his bed. I pulled the rod up to eye level pointed it towards Ryou, closing my eyes. A bright glow emanated from it and everything went black.

What seemed like moments later I woke up in a hallway. It was made out of all concrete, walls, floors, everything was dark and cold. A few torches lined the seemingly endless room. I walked down a while until I came to two doors, one on each side of the hall. The first was blindingly white and pretty plain. I had to assume that it was the door to Ryou's soul room, I couldn't see Bakura having a pearly white Soul door, it just didn't fit. I turned to the one opposite and observed the intricate pattern black and grey with rubies adorning it. That was the one I was looking for.

How was one supposed to enter a soul door? Should I knock or just open it? Sure, I'd been in soul rooms before but those times I had forced my way in. This time I was going for a visit. Bakura would probably be angry regardless of what I did, it just seemed like him. I thought about it for a few moments and then decided.

Taking A deep breath, I knocked.

**..:Bakura:..**

_'Knock Knock.' _The sound of tapping on my soul room door awakened me suddenly. I opened my beady red eyes slowly and glared towards the fancy door. Who dared to disturb my peace? Was it that pathetic host of mine? He would pay for this. I wasn't the friendliest person when disturbed. I walked towards the door and threw it open about to throw a fit. Instead of a scared little white-haired kid there stood a frightened looking Marik Ishtar. My day was about get _far _more interesting.

"H-hello Bakura..." The blonde boy stuttered. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was looking exceptionally delicious in his revealing purple attire. _Looks like someone updated their wardrobe_... I observed, raising an eyebrow at his assorted golden jewelery. The boy thought too highly of himself for my taste, but I would make him stoop down a level.

"Well hello there Mariku, how wonderful of you to come by for a visit, come in." I spoke, placing a hand on the small of the boy's back. He immediately tensed as I lead him into my Soul room. It was dark and unappealing, just how I liked it. The walls were black stone and there wasn't much material objects except for the occasional book and assorted tables and chairs as well as my large bed with golden covers and orange pillows. A pile of large pillows sat in a corner, a makeshift seating area for lounging and... other things. Red velvet was strung from the walls, falling like the blood of my victims. It was my home, my sanctuary. Marik probably thought I was sadistic, hell he would have been right. But my soul room was mine, I liked it the way I did.

"I just wanted t-to ask you some things..." Marik muttered. I slipped a finger under his chin, bringing his face up to meet mine. His purple jewels focused on the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the room. The poor thing was too petrified to even look at me. I would change that.

"Now what would you like to know my darling?" I breathed, my breath tickling the poor boy's nose. Ah the joys of young adult lust. I could just _feel_ his urge to look at me as his eyes darted everywhere but up to meet mine. His hands hung down at his sides, not wanting to touch me.

"Umm, well I just wanted to know what you're here for... I mean here... In Ryou's body." Marik spoke, eyes wide. He breathed heavily in my face. I smirked and pulled him closer, weaving one arm around his lower back. I noticed only momentarily as he dropped the Millennium Rod from his hand. So that's how he got here. I could only figure as much, Only those with Millennium items could get into the minds of others.

"Is that all?" I pulled Marik's lips to mine and captured them in a chaste kiss. He pulled away and looked at me, lavender eyes boring into my soul. He did have the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. So full of life, so much the opposite of me.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" He asked. I simply smiled at him and pulled his lips back onto mine, this time with more force then before. Nibbling on his lower lip I felt the boy stiffen and gasp into my mouth. How powerful I felt with this pretty little thing squirming at my touch.

"Because it's fun Mariku, don't you enjoy this?" I hissed and deepened the kiss. Marik placed his hands on my chest and attempted to push me away. I grabbed his wrists and released our mouths, staring into his beautiful lavender eyes.

"I just wanted to talk to you Bakura, I don't know anything about you. And no, it's not fun to be sexually harassed all the time!" Marik hmphed. I sighed and let go of his wrists. Honestly I didn't want to _talk_ to Marik. He was too pretty and I was too hungry for that. Visions of ravishing him ran through my mind and I flashed a cheshire cat grin.

"Fine, since you insist on getting to know me for some unholy reason, what do you want to know about me Marik? Come, sit and let's 'talk'" I walked towards the large, ornate pillows that sat on the cold ground and lounged on them. Marik sat down, uncomfortable as ever with his legs crossed and hands folded on his lap.

"Who are you really Bakura? Are you really such an evil person?" He asked, looking at me shyly. What a dumb question. Why did this little Egyptian even care? So much as to pay me a visit in my own soul room. Wasn't he afraid? I knew that the tomb keeper had heard many a thing about me. I _could _kill him without even batting an eye. I could torture him, lock him up, make him my slave. I had to give it to him, he had guts to try to question me. But the thing is, I wouldn't think of hurting him for any reason. That thought struck me oddly. I usually had malicious intent for everyone I met, but Marik Ishtar was different. Besides being exotically beautiful, he had an air about him that I liked.

"I am a spirit dear Mariku. I've been trapped in the Millennium ring for Ra knows how long. I don't _have _any feelings besides evil ones. You would understand that, correct Mariku? After all, you're quite the evil one yourself." I cackled, staring attentively at the boy. Such a harsh accusation of me to make. Of course the little Ishtar wasn't evil, but perhaps making him think that he was would aid me. I could comfort him, relate to him, control him. After all, It was fun to make people squirm.

**..:Marik:..**

"I-I'm not evil. All I want to do is return the Millennium items to Egypt and rid the world of terrible creatures like you" I stated boldly. Me, evil? Bakura was wrong. My intentions have always been to help the world escape from evil. That wasn't wrong, was it? I felt a little cruel for calling Bakura terrible but he was an evil spirit so it wasn't a lie.

"So is that why you are using my host as a little puppet, as your cutesy boyfriend? To get to me for all of your 'good' in the world? Face is Ishtar, you are just as bad as me. You came to visit me for _other _reasons. Don't lie to me Mariku." Bakura purred.

"You're wrong Bakura!" I screamed. He was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I was good. I wanted to help everybody. My sister, my brother, Ryou, the world. Bakura was just using me. He wants to poison my mind, make me like him. Pull me into the shadows and divert me from my purpose. The funny thing was, It was working.

"I beg to differ Mariku." Bakura sat up and once again closed the space between us, crawling over to me. I leaned back, holding myself up with my arms distancing myself as far as I could from the white-haired spirit. He placed his legs on either side of me and straddled me and he ran his hands up my arms. His face slithered up towards mine and he placed a chaste kiss on my collarbone.

"You evil, evil boy. Accept your fate Mariku." He purred in my ear. His tongue swiped across my cheek quickly and I felt the wetness on it, disgusted but excited at the same time. Bakura's pale hands wandered, groping and rubbing every possible spot of my upper body.

"Don't touch me! You're wrong, wrong!" I yelled again, squirming from under his grasp, flailing my head back. Bakura countered by placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing back. I felt soft pillows under my head. My legs kicked out from their previously crossed position.

"You like it, don't deny it." Bakura whispered, a grin crossing his face. His arms straddled my body and his legs pushed mine closer together. He looked down at me with an expression that I couldn't decide if it was evil or not. Red eyes hungry, maybe for blood, maybe for something else. I honestly didn't want to know. White hair framed his face and hung down. I was actually somewhat jealous of his gorgeous hair, and if he was anyone else I would have run my fingers through it, wondering how he got it so soft and puffy. But this wasn't any friend of mine, it was an evil spirit, one that took quite a liking to me and I to him.

The moments seemed to drag on as Bakura's endless red eyes stared into mine. It was unnerving to say the least. He didn't move or blink. Like a statue frozen in time. After what seemed to be minutes he finally moved. Quicker then I could process, his lips captured mine. I gasped and squirmed but it was no use. Bakura had me trapped, again. His slimy tongue forced it's way into my open mouth. I fought back as much as I could trying to close my mouth but instead kissing Bakura deeper in the process.

I closed my eyes, giving up. I realized at that moment that I had no say in what Bakura could or would do. I just had to take it and accept it. My efforts were useless, he was stronger and smarter. Fear blazed through me and my heart raced on. I breathed in deep, only to breathe in more of Bakura's mouth. I felt suffocated as my chest rose and fell erratically. The pressure deepened when Bakura's arms gave way. He lay on my chest and his hands made their way into my hair. He fisted and twirled my blonde locks.

"Ba-Bakura why..." I moaned, words barely coming out as I tried to speak. But it was hard to finish my sentence with Bakura's tongue so far down my throat that I felt like gagging.

"Why what Mariku?" Bakura's muffled voice responded. He broke the kiss and pulled his arms from my hair, once again towering over me. I gasped for breath as did he. Once he composed himself enough to speak, he did.

"If you're wondering why i'm kissing you Mariku, it's because you're just so deliciously innocent. I can't help myself, I've gone 5000 years without meeting someone as beautiful as you. I intend to keep you by my side as long as I can." This statement scared me. What was Bakura going to do with me? My mind could wander for only a few moments before my senses went on overload. Bakura was kissing me again, and this time his entire body was lain atop mine.

Hands flew to my hair again, kneading and pulling. It happened when his hips grinded against mine. Electricity ran through my body and a moan escaped my lips. What was that? That feeling... So arousing and pleasing. I disgusted myself. How could I let him excite me in _that_ way? It was just like before in Ryou's bedroom, except this time Bakura was as equally excited. His lower body continued it's motions as both of our heartbeats quickened. I heard mine pounding in my ears and felt Bakura's against my chest. Searing heat ran through me as Bakura's motions continued. Unconsciously I joined in, grinding myself against him as well.

Bakura's lips left my mouth and trailed down to my neck. I groaned in pure pleasure as his mouth sucked on the still raw areas that he had left earlier that day. The feeling was amazing, and it made me wonder why I had never experienced it until now. At that time I didn't even care that it was _Bakura _who was on top of me, _Bakura _who was making me feel like this. But suddenly the feelings stopped. I whined in protest as the spirit's lower regions halted and his mouth left my neck.

"Bakuraaa..." I whined. I gasped for air, frozen in my place, dazed and confused. Bakura didn't respond to my pleads. He just stood up, breathing heavily. My head spun. Bakura crossed the room and picked up something. I couldn't tell what he was doing as he came back towards me. Kneeling beside me, I reached up at his white locks, trying to grab them and pull the albino back down to me. My mind associated Bakura with pleasure and it wanted more. I wanted more. More more _more._ All I grabbed at was air. Bakura leaned back out of my reach.

"No no Mariku, It's time for you to go now. We can't have ourselves getting _too_ happy now can we?" Bakura questioned me. I could only whine. The pain of my budding erection kicked in, and my pants felt like such a obstacle. I reached for my belt but Bakura grabbed my hands, wrenching them down to my sides. He smirked with his classic pearly white Bakura smirk and captured my lips into one last chaste kiss.

"Goodbye my pretty little Mariku" Was the last thing I remembered. Then everything went black.

**..:Bakura:..**

I threw myself down on my back. My body hit the hard floor with a thump, but I didn't flinch. I had just sent that Marik away. Damn that kid. Look at him getting me all worked up here. I don't know what got into me, but I had gotten very _aroused_ by him. I was frustrated and breathed heavily.

Once again the kid had left me with an issue to take care of. I had no other means of relieving myself after sending him away. Maybe I should have just let him stay and see where it went. I could have screwed him to oblivion and I was sure he would allow it. The tomb keeper seemed very opening to experimenting and I knew that he had probably not done so much as kissed another person before me.

I took a lot of pride knowing that I had taken his mouth virginity from him and I knew that I would eventually take his true virginity from him. He was just a sexual plaything. Or at least that was what I was trying to force myself to think. I knew that I couldn't have any feeling beyond lust for the boy, it wasn't good, it wasn't healthy. I had to focus on my cause.

I unzipped my pants, touching myself to the thought of Marik's voice, his throaty moans, the way he writhed under me. My own groans filled the air, but I ignored them. My focus was only on Marik. Fuck ruling the world. The only thing I wanted to rule was Marik. I was Bakura, the five-thousand year old spirit and I always got what I wanted. My breath hitched in my throat and I released. I pulled off my pants and tucked myself back into my underwear. I made my way over to the bed. I wasn't going to clean, that shit would clean itself up. The soul room had it's ways.

I stared at the blank ceiling. Pleasuring myself always made me feel useless, like I couldn't find a lover to do it for me. Of course I had a lover, or would one whether he liked it or not. I didn't know if Marik even liked me, but my guess was no. He probably thought I was an ignorant asshole, and once again he would be right. But I did know that he wanted me for other reasons. He had that stupid Ryou for his barfable friendship and caring. I was just there for the pain and the pleasure. But that was okay with me. As long as I was a part of Marik's life, that's what mattered.

I wanted to be the one he thought about, I wanted to plague his thoughts and dreams. He would come back, sure. But I was planning on going to him next time. Poor little Ryou, the boy had no idea I was going to use his body. But it wasn't really his body anymore, it was mine. I made the rules around here. And my almighty judgement decided that tomorrow Mariku and I would spend some quality time together.

**Thanks for reading, If you have any comments/criticism leave me a review!**


End file.
